Two of a Kind
by Snuffy5
Summary: Ok, none of the bad shtuff is up yet, but it WILL be in the 2nd chapter. Zim sends for reinforcements and, because of his increase in height, the Allmighty Tallest send one. HER name is Coella, and her and Zim are like peas in a pod, so to speak


Two of a Kind  
  
An Invader Zim Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill  
  
(Begin)  
  
This story takes place 10 years in the future, 2011. Our hero, Zim, sits at his computer, waiting for the allmighty tallest to accept his transmission. Their familiar faces appeared. Then their jaw dropped. "Zim..." Red said blankly, "you've... changed."  
  
It was true. Zim had gotten *much* taller. He smiled. "Thank you, Allmighty Tallest." They looked at eachother, then back at Zim. "I have come to tell you the mission is going well. But I need backup. Could you send another Invader over? I desparately need it."  
  
"Normally, we would decline, but because of your increase in height," Zim grinned, "sure. She should be there in a few days."  
  
Zim's jaw dropped. "SHE? Wait a minute I don't think-" the screen went black. Zim slumped. "Isn't that just like them." Zim drummed his fingers on the keyboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
A voot runner landed infront of Zim's house. "Oh good." Zim thought, "the enforcement is finally here." He threw the bone one more time and G.I.R. took off like a rocket. He walked to greet her. He knew it would be a girl, but Zim never expected this...  
  
A b e a u t i f u l Irken stepped out of the voot runner. Her dazzling blue eyes ran over the lawn, and finally fell to Zim, with a retarded S.I.R. at his feet. Their gazes locked in mid-air as they continued to stare at one another. Her S.I.R. stepped out and looked at G.I.R., who immediatly ran up to it.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm G.I.R." G.I.R. said to S.I.R.  
  
S.I.R. beeped. "Greetings. I am S.I.R. Standard Information Retrieval unit."  
  
G.I.R. blinked. "Hi. I like yoooooooou."  
  
"I'm happy for you." S.I.R. walked to the Invader's side.  
  
"Greetings, fellow Irken." She said to Zim, "my name is Corella. And yours is...?"  
  
"Zim. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
"What was that?" She asked inquizitively.  
  
"That is a way humans greet one another. Remember, we are outside and we don't want to direct alot of attention."  
  
Corella nodded.  
  
"We need to get you a disguise. Unfortunately, the DAU (disguise admisitrator unit) is on the fritz. You'll have to change manually." Zim turned and walked into the house. Corella followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Corella had gotten into her disguise, Zim nearly dropped his cup. She looked drop dead gorgeous, even more than before. She has light brown hair pulled back in a sloppy bun and she was wearing a light blue tank top and jean shorts.  
  
"Humans wear the strangest clothes." She said looking down at her outfit.  
  
Zim couldn't say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Zim and Corella walked through the doors of their classroom. "Students, we have a new student. Speak now or be miserable for the rest of eternity."  
  
Corelle stepped infront of the classroom. Zim scribbled down on a paper in Irken lettering, "TELL THEM ABOUT YOURSELF". He held it up so only she could see it.  
  
Corella gave him a small nod and cleared her throat. "My name is Corella. I'd like to notice my lo- brother Zim. I enjoy..." she thought, "astronomy, singing, and writing." She couldn't believe she almost said, "my lover, Zim."   
  
He could see Dib staring at her, open mouthed. He looked shocked at her. What was he thinking? Was he shocked or was it another feeling...?  
  
"Wonderful. Take a seat next to Zim." She motioned her to her seat. "Today we talk about DOOM. Doom... doom... doom... doom... doom... doom," she ranted on about doom and horror and how it would all kill them someday.  
  
  
  
  
After school, Zim and Corella walked outside and under a tree. It was raining, so they had to wait for it to stop. "You're going to have to teach me Earth letters... I don't understand a word their writing."  
  
"I will eventually," Zim leaned against the trunk. Corella looked at him...   
  
"Spoot he's adorable." She thought, looking at him.  
  
Gaz's jaw dropped. "OMIGOSH, DIB! LOOK AT THIS! ZIM IS KISSING HIS SISTER... WITH TOUNGE!"  
  
Dib's eyes widened. "That no good! Who does he think he is? Kissing his sister!"  
  
Zim and Corella broke apart. "I have no idea what that was," she said in a daze, "but I loved it."  
  
"It's called a kiss." Zim said, smiling, "humans use it to show affection."  
  
Corella suddenly smiled. "Look, the rain has stopped!"  
  
Zim and Corella made their way back to Zim's house. Corella sat down on the couch. "How can humans stand that form of torture they know as.... school." She shuddered.  
  
Zim laughed. "You'll get used to it." He sat down next to her and watched "Titanic" with G.I.R.. S.I.R. was being useful and cleaning the house up a bit. To his surprise, Corella nuzzled up against his shoulder. He let her. He enjoyed havnig another Irken to talk to, especially the fact that it was a girl.  
  
"Did I ever mention that I love you, Zim?"  
  
"No, but thanks for telling me." He kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Dib. Luckily, they both had their disguise on.   
  
"You INGRATE!" Dib screamed. Zim raised his non-existant eyebrow. "WHY ARE YOU KISSING YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT?"  
  
"Wise up, Dib. She's not my sister."  
  
Corella's eyes widened. "Don't worry. He's the only one that knows I'm an alien. No one believes him."  
  
Dib stared. "She's *not* you sister? Than what is she?"  
  
"Corella is a reinforcement sent in from the Allmighty Tallest. I will have your world in no time, now pitiful human slug!" 


End file.
